


of loves seen and lost

by strange_sentimentality (steel_symphony)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, So is Kili, hopeful love, legolas is mentioned, so is thranduil, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steel_symphony/pseuds/strange_sentimentality
Summary: Tauriel is untouchable.





	of loves seen and lost

**Author's Note:**

> wow another unbeta'd work

You lost her the moment she _looked_ at Legolas. Her gaze, filled with adoration and hints at something _more,_ and you realized your place. So you smiled, said you’d “leave them alone now,” and left. 

You are a smith, not the best, but skills needed in the tensions with the dwarves. You cannot hope to match their skill, but you are cultivating your unnatural talent. While you are not born a noble, your importance is in your labour, and you are respected. 

You lose her again when she is banished. At first, you think she has simply taken a walk. 

“Legolas?” You ask, barging into his room. “Have you seen Tauriel?” 

But his room is empty, and the swishing of the curtains answers you. You close the windows. 

There is a talking to do with the King. You fight through the gossipers, and knock once, twice, on the King’s door. 

“Enter,” he says, voice heavy. 

“My Liege,” you say. “Have you seen Tauriel?” 

“I know of your fondness for her,” he sighs. “Indeed I have. It was I who banished her.” 

The room feels hot and cold. 

“Why?” 

“Because my son shared your fondness. And now he is following her.” 

Your fists clench. You have now lost two of your closest friends. But the king is weary, you can see it in his regal disposition drawn taught. 

“I am … sorry, my Liege.” 

“Stay with me,” he says. It is not a command; you are free to leave. 

You both gaze upon the stars, and wonder why things have turned out the way they are. The only difference between you, you suppose, is that he does not have a voice in the back of his head calling him a coward. 

The silence turns stifling. 

Sometimes, you wish you didn’t have a heart. 

You know there is no hope left. She has lost a dwarf-friend dear to her, dearer than both you and Legolas combined. You are too polite to take advantage of his death; you give her space. 

You only see her in snippets of what Legolas tells you. 

Years pass. Seasons change. She does not return. Still—! 

You see her by chance. The fire bit you; you were sneaking out of the infirmary. You were _fine_. 

You couldn’t mistake the fire of her hair, not even in the shadows that cloaked her. 

“Have you seen Tauriel?” You ask, out of habit. 

She smiles. 

“You are.” 

She tells you of her travels. In turn, you tell her of your time at the courts. You exchange information, until it comes to loves (only under the influence of wine), past and present. 

“I loved Legolas, and Kíli.” 

“I loved you.” 

“Still?” 

“I do not know? I think I might, but it wrong of me to...” 

She smiles, and touches your arm. 

“Wait. I might, in time.” 

You understand immediately. 

“You are still healing.” 

“I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah.” 


End file.
